Watermarking may be used to track the distribution of content, whether lawful or unlawful. Typically, such watermarking may be invisible such that the watermarking is added to the bits of the content without altering the visual and/or audio characteristics of the content. Such invisible content may only be detectable by a computer that processes the data bits to determine the presence of the watermark, but not by a user via visual inspection of the content. Often a user may not even realize that the content is watermarked in such an invisible manner, and therefore may not be deterred from distributing the content without proper authorization. In other watermarking schemes, a watermark such as a logo may be added to a peripheral portion of the content so that the watermark is readily viewable by the user. Typically, such a watermark may be translucent so as to lessen any visual distraction or obscuring of the source content. However, such visible watermarks are out of place with respect to the content, and do not fit within the context of the content so as in any event to be distracting from and/or annoying to the user. Furthermore, such a visible watermark may not provide deterrence to the user from unauthorized distribution of the content since, for example, some users may merely crop out the watermark disposed at the periphery and resize the resulting content so as to eliminate such a visible watermark. In addition, typical watermarks on video are not uniquely identifying but are common across all copies of the content.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.